jaderosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Persephone Lattimoore
Mortal Life Persephone's weakness for the finer things in life is something that has been with her almost since birth. She was born and raised in one of Esthar's most affluent neighborhoods -- the Presidential District. Her mother, hailing from a little-known town in the region of the Shumi, came to the city with hopes of becoming an actress. That dream never came to fruition, and instead she met and married Persephone's father, a well-to-do politician. The privileged nature of Persephone's upbringing exposed her to social etiquette early in life and ultimately shaped the sense of tact and composure that she generally carries with herself as an adult. Conversely, the private nature of her life failed to give her many opportunities to interact with people of what she considered a lesser class. This coupled with her already impetuous nature inclines her to sometimes make quick, unmerciful judgments of people without ever realizing that she is doing it. Faith and piano practice are two things her father always encouraged her to devote her time to; two aspects of her mortal youth that have continued to remain important to her throughout the years. Embrace As she grew into adulthood Persephone stayed within Esthar, but moved away from her parents' residence to take up residence at the small private college she attended. She continued to play and practice piano at a local church, often several times a week and usually during the evening. Around this time she attracted the attention of the Toreador vampire who would become her Sire. Unbeknownst to her, this vampire grew familiar with her church schedule and would sometimes show up just to hear her play, on rare occassion even lingering to follow her on her way home. On one such night Persephone was involved in a terrible car accident that ejected her from her vehicle. Several broken vertebrae and a head injury left her lying helpless more than a dozen meters from the vehicle with blood swelling around her brain. Only because the night was dark, the streets were unpopulated, and her Toreador admirer witnessed the event was she able to walk away from it. Using the disciplines at his disposal he spirited her away from the scene of the accident and changed her before she died. In fear of the consequences for this action, her Sire abandoned her in an alley near the Toreador Haven. Delirious with a hunger she didn't understand, traumatized and confused by the car accident and the following events, she hardly had the presence of mind to react to the situation with any degree of rational sense. It is her fortune that Toreador Clan members happened upon her that night feeding on rats in the alley, and shortly thereafter she was accepted into the Haven only by the empathetic grace of Azure. She has had no contact with her Sire since her Embrace. She was never given a name and only vaguely recalls a face and voice. Category:Kindred Category:Toreador Category:Player Character